


Boundaries

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boundaries, F/F, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Sometimes living in New York City is exactly like teaching a seminar on personal space. Luckily, Darcy and her girlfriend know exactly where their boundaries are.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “Boundaries.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> [Love Without Boundaries](https://www.lovewithoutboundaries.com) is an international charity providing hope and healing to orphaned and vulnerable children and their underserved communities. They operate in China, Uganda, India, and Cambodia and provide medical care, nutrition, education, and foster services, in addition to running healing homes for orphaned or abandoned children in need of medical care. You can donate at a [lovewithoutboundaries.com/donate](https://www.lovewithoutboundaries.com/donate), support a fundraiser for a child, or use their website to sponsor a child!

"Whoa, hey, boundaries," Darcy warned the guy from administration when he leaned too close to her in the elevator that morning.

"Okay, let's just... boundaries," she said when the post-breakthrough celebratory hug that afternoon with a fellow lab assistant went on for a little too long.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about boundaries?!" Darcy screeched that evening at the 'innocent bystander' who had 'accidentally' 'brushed against her' inappropriately, as she kneed him in the groin. "You're lucky I have my hands full or you'd be experiencing fifty thousand volts of my small but zappy wrath."

Darcy let out a long sigh as she arranged the takeout she'd brought home on her kitchen counter. She smiled when a pair of arms slid around her waist and a chin fit itself into the crook of her neck and shoulder. She sighed happily and leaned her head against her girlfriend's temple.

"Long day?" she asked.

"Kinda," Darcy replied. "Felt like I was teaching a seminar about personal space all day."

"Oh," her girlfriend said, and pulled away.

"No, I didn't mean—" Darcy began, spinning around to catch her arms before she could escape. The smile on her face showed Darcy that she had expected that response. Darcy smirked back. "You're welcome in my personal space anytime."

Natasha advanced again, pulling Darcy toward her. "You just let me know if I'm getting too close," she whispered.

A few moments later, breathless after Natasha's kiss, Darcy grinned. "It's important to have boundaries."

Natasha hummed agreement and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/163831619288/boundaries)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
